frostfiresynergyfandomcom-20200215-history
Naomi Augustine
Naomi Augustine is one of two main protagonists in The Frostfire Synergy, the other being Chilly Mist. Design Naomi is a anthropomorphic animal, like most characters. She was designed to be some sort of dog/cat interbreed, her dog side being Cockerspaniel (her dad) and her cat side being Orange Tabby (her mom). She herself has orange and yellow fur, and green eyes. She wears a blueish necklace that Chilly also wears. This is seen as a sign of their friendship, but is really what connects them later. Naomi was actually designed first before Chilly, as the more outgoing, angrier, less optimistic side of Chilly. Naomi and Chilly together make up the main character Chilly, not just the two parts. Naomi was going to have powers of fire, but she doesn't originally have this power at the beginning. Personality Naomi is a optimistic character like Chilly, but she's much more outgoing. She had to deal with drama troubles with Angela Campbell in Grade 6 over her current boyfriend, James Codney. She is more technical then creative, wanting to learn more about the inner workings of computers instead of just using them to draw like Chilly. Naomi is also seen as angrier than Chilly, because she generally had to deal with more in school than Chilly did. Likes Extended Naomi's favourite colour is blue, which is different from Chilly's favourite colour being orange. This is probably because of each other's appearances. Naomi's fur is orange, and Chilly's eyes are blue. Naomi likes computers because of their functionality and efficiency. She wants to learn more about how they work. Dislikes Extended She dislikes getting pushed around because she likes to do her own thing and when someone wants her to do something, she doesn't like putting things down to do something entirely different. Naomi also is terrified of heights because she was thrown off the roof of her house and got a concussion because of it. Relationships Her family relationships are mostly negative, but her relationships at school are almost all positive. Family She thinks her mom, Crystal is cool. Her dad, though, she doesn't like because he is very lazy and only likes her older sister, Sarah. She is neutral to Sarah because she's mostly okay, but she is mean to Xander because he was adopted, and she gets pampered by their dad. She likes Xander because he sticks up for her and they both like computers. Friends She has been friends with Chilly since childhood. They are just really good friends in the series, but later they realize they are one in the same. James is always there to protect her and comfort her. She loves him. Enemies Naomi hates Angela because she caused her a lot of trouble in Grade 6. She still is trying to pull her away from James. Trivia *Naomi has Amnesiphobia (fear of amnesia). *Naomi has been blind in her left eye since she was born. *She has had 2 concussions; one in the car crash that almost killed herself, Sarah, and Xander, and the other when she got thrown from the roof of her house. Appearances Eventually.